


I'm on a Submarine Mission for You Baby

by ChickenandBrocolli



Series: 52 Ways to Murder Anyone [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean, Knifeplay, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenandBrocolli/pseuds/ChickenandBrocolli
Summary: Sam doesn't like it when Dean leaves him to go do his "business" and needs to find more creative ways to keep Dean around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my birthday gift to myself  
> title from sex pistols-submission  
> [Playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/retnuh_/playlist/1qhEZ3uCE2AnPEPzwp4lsD)  
> [Tumblr Inspo](http://lolitalecki.tumblr.com/tagged/52wtma)

Sam will do anything to get to get some of Dean’s delicious blood. His head spins at the thought of it, ready to give over anything and everything for even a drop of it. Since four months ago when his addiction began Sam had been on suspiciously good behavior. He didn't beg for anymore than given and he didn't complain when Dean was out of sight. He was trying his hardest to be good. He really wanted to go out with Dean when he left for those long periods of time but for some reason Sam's still not allowed to go with his brother, despite all his best efforts. He's going to get there though. He's got a persistent thirst for Dean’s blood and a tight ass he knows Dean won't be able to resist.

Sam still likes to do research. Most of the time Dean will find him buried in a book or with ten different windows open on his lap top. This is how Dean found him now.

Before, when Dean was human, he would be able to sneak up on Sam when he was really into his research, but now with the connection between them deepened Sam can sense Dean before he’s even in the room.

“Hey” Sam said still scrolling through endless internet pages.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean smirked, “I'm thinking about going out again soon. Been feeling really restless ‘round here.”

He leaned against the table next to where Sam was working. Sam pushed his lap top away from him and turned his attention fully toward Dean.

“You-uh, you sure you want to head out again so soon.” Sam ran a nervous hand through his hair.

His stomach turned in on itself at the thought of being away from his brother again.

“You just got back Dean.” Dean nodded understandingly but was stood firm.

“I'm probably gonna head out later tonight. I'll be back by the end of the week at the latest.” Dean moved to leave.

Sam not wanting his brother to go quickly laced his finger into his brother’s belt loop to pull him back. Sam turned Dean back to him with both hands on his hips. Dean smirked at the hungry look on his little brother’s face, sometimes Sam was just absolutely adorable with how needy he is.

“There something else you want Sammy?”

Dean brushed his hand through Sam’s tangled hair. Sam swallowed hard and nodded waiting approval.

“What is it?” Dean asked thumbing along Sam’s jaw teasingly. He ran his finger across Sam’s bottom lip, pulling it down to expose his teeth.

“C’mon Sam, you know you can tell big brother anything.”

Dean's thumb slid past Sam’s parted lips into the warm heat of his mouth. Sam sucked at Dean’s thumb, eyes never leaving his brother’s, hands still planted firm on Dean’s hips. Dean pulled his thumb out and ran it across Sam’s jaw. He leaned down so he was eye level with him.

“I can't give you anything till you tell me what you want.” Sam clenched his eyes shut in fear what he was about to reveal would be shot down and Dean would be gone before the words passed his lips.

“Want your blood and want you to fuck me.”

When Sam opened his Dean was gone. His head whipped violently around in search for Dean. He found him leaning up against the wall near the hallway entrance, amused grin on his face.

“You coming Sammy.” Dean nodded his head towards the hall and began to walk away.

Sam never moved faster in his life. He slammed his lap top shut and began to follow Dean power walking to catch up. He caught his brother just before they reached Dean’s door, which had basically become Sam’s door because he hadn't been in his own room except to get clothes. Dean spun around and pinned Sam to the solid wood door.

“You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that.”

Dean's lips hovered over Sam’s as he contemplated his next action. He pulled Sam’s plush bottom lip between his teeth. Their eyes locked as Dean ran his hands down Sam’s chest. He yanked Sam’s flannel open, buttons popping off in different direction clinking as they hit the hard floor. His hands ran up Sam’s stomach feeling the coarse hair just a over his waistband. Sam was in shock everything he wanted was finally happening. He was so overwhelmed with feeling he wasn't sure where to go or what to do next.

Pulling away from Sam, Dean maneuvered quickly around his brother and into their room.

“Get your clothes off and get on the bed.” Dean commanded, shuffling through drawers to get everything he needed.

Sam did as he was told. He quickly shed himself of his shirts and pants leaving himself in only his underwear. He laid back on the bed and waited for his next direction. Dean came and sat beside him laying a few things on the sheets. Two bottles of lube, a few condoms, and three different knives all each a size bigger than the next.

“Sam.” Dean growled, picking up the biggest knife.

“I said no fucking clothes.”

He grabbed the edge of Sam’s boxers near his left inner thigh and made a quick cut up. The tip of the knife nicked his skin right at his hip bone. Sam moaned as the pain spread through his hip. Dean ripped the ruined fabric down and off Sam’s right leg. He tossed it over his shoulder and took in the sight of his little brother spread out and ready for Dean to destroy.

The sight of Sam’s cock leaking against his stomach was enough for Dean to get the show on the road. He stood up quickly and began to rid himself of his own clothes. Dean tried to get his pants down his legs but his boots were in the way he groaned in frustration as he bent over to untie them. Sam couldn't hold back the impatient sigh as he watched Dean struggle to undress himself.

“You better cut that shit out now or I'll gag you, tie you up, and come back in a couple of hours.” Dean warned.

Sam whimpered at the thought, he had to squeeze the base of his cock just to stop himself from coming right there.

“Did I say you can touch yourself Sammy?” Dean asked now fully naked.

Sam shook his head as Dean crawled on the bed hovering over him. He kissed down Sam’s chest switching it up with the occasional bite. He licked into Sam’s navel and continued his way down Sam’s body, ignoring his aching cock. Sam squirmed under Dean trying to get some sort relief.

“Let me see that pretty hole.” Dean spread Sam’s legs and bent his knees up. He pulled Sam’s cheeks apart so he could get at what he really wanted. His thumb teased at Sam’s hole just running over it. Sam’s hands clenched the sheets in fear of what would happen if he touched himself. Dean moved so he was on his knees and leaned down to lick a long stripe from the top of Sam’s ass to the base of his balls.

“Oh fuck Dean do that again.” Sam moaned. Dean went right for it, ignoring Sam’s direction and going right for his pretty pink hole. He kitten licked at Sam’s hole until he was wet enough to open up. He bit hard into the tender inside of Sam’s thigh before finally coming up for air.

“Give me the lube and pick a knife.” Sam took a few seconds to catch his breath before sitting up and grabbing the medium sized knife with the 5 inch blade, and the opened bottle of lube. Dean put the knife on the side and poured some of the lube onto his fingers.

“You ready baby?” He asked rubbing soft circles into Sam’s hip bone with his clean hand.

“Just get in me already.” Dean nodded and began to press his index finger slowly into Sam’s hole. He worked it in and out slowly just testing the feeling of Sam all around him. God he was so tight. He tried to get a second finger in but he knew it would be too quick for Sam. He leaned down so he was even with Sam’s hole and began to work his tongue around his finger. Sam was moaning wildly above him, head thrashing on the pillow. He begged Dean for another finger and Dean happily obliged. He worked Sam opening him up with two fingers, his tongue flicking in between them.

“Fuck Dean, don't stop.” Sam gasped. Dean’s ring finger was nudging its way into Sam alongside his middle and index finger. Sam felt like his entire body was on fire. He’d fingered himself before but it had never been anything like this. Dean managed to pull his mouth away from Sam’s sweet ass for enough time to add more lube. His fingers pumped in and out of Sam with more ease now that Sam was loose. He pulled all three fingers out of Sam, watching his empty hole flutter at the loss.

“Please Dean need you back in me. Please please please. Need your fingers. Let me take your fist. Just please get back in me.” Sam rambled and begged Dean but his pleas were ignored. With his wet hand, Dean picked up the knife and made a cut on his clean hand. Sam’s eyes widened at the sight of Dean’s blood. His jaw dropped open as he let out a whimper. Dean held his bleeding hand to Sam’s open mouth. Sam took a tentative lick to the cut on Dean’s palm.

“Go on baby it’s yours.” Dean nudged his hand forward, closer to the perfect pink of Sam’s bitten lips. Sam gripped Dean’s wrist in both hands and began to suck on the bleeding cut. He felt Dean’s fingers return to where they belonged, stretching Sam open.

“You still want to take my fist, Sammy?” Dean asked, pinky finger sliding past Sam’s rim. Sam moaned around Dean’s hand, blood smeared all over the lower half of his face. Dean’s fingers thrusted in and out of Sam but he was still too tight to fit his last finger in.

“I don't think you're ready yet baby. Don't worry though Sammy, I’m still gonna wreck this tight ass.” Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam. He grabbed the open bottle of lube and poured some down Sam’s crack. He used his already wet hand to slick his cock and line himself up with Sam. Sam tilted his hips up and put his legs up on his brother's shoulders.Dean skipped the condoms and began to push slowly into Sam until he was buried deep inside. He dragged his hips back until just his head was in Sam. He punched his hips forward and up. Sam’s eyes shot open and wide, he gasped for air, all the wind knocked out of him by Dean’s powerful thrust. Dean thrusted into Sam three more times like that testing the waters, then he stopped, buried in Sam. He reached over to grab the knife he abandoned on the bed and handed it to Sam.

“Take what you need baby.” Dean braced one arm on the headboard and gave his other hand to Sam, who tentatively took the knife from Dean. He made a shallow cut on his brother's forearm and brought it to his lips.

“C’mon, fuck me Dean.” Sam said before attaching his lips to the superficial cut. He sucked as hard as he could, eyes rolling back as the sweet iron taste of Dean’s blood filled his mouth. Sam flicked his tongue into the slowly closing cut, trying to get as much blood as possible into his mouth. Dean picked up speed, thrusting into Sam harder than before. The cut closed and Sam couldn't do more but gasp against Dean’s healed arm, his body rocking with Dean’s. When the head of his big brother's cock brushed against his insides just right he bit down on Dean, drawing blood to the surface of his skin. He took all that Dean would give him, whimpers escaping where Sam's lips were sealed to his brother's arm. As more blood filled his mouth and Dean continued to fuck him just right, Sam could feel his orgasm building and building until it all just crashed into him. He came hard covering himself and Dean in his come, his hole clenching so hard Dean could barely move from where he was deep in Sam.

“You're definitely taking my fist next time.” Dean whispered, a secret just for them, his head bowed low so his lips were right next to Sam’s ear. He nipped at Sam’s lobe before pulling out completely.

“Flip over.” He commanded. Sam was too blessed out to complain and happily did as he was told. He rolled over to his stomach and let Dean pull his hips up in the air. Dean kept one strong grip on Sam’s hip and used the other to pin Sam’s hands at the base of his back. With one swift punch of his hips, Dean was sliding back into the welcoming heat of Sam. Sam’s hole fluttered around Dean as Dean used Sam how he pleased. He fucked Sam’s ass hard, the sound of skin slapping echoing throughout the room. He would only allow himself to pull out a few inches before slamming right back into Sam's tight heat. Dean couldn't hold back the grunts and moans that came each time he slammed back into Sam, each one slowly bringing him closer to the edge. He came deep within Sam, collapsing over his little brother's back.

“Oh fuck baby brother, if I knew you had an ass this good we would have done this along time ago.”

Dean gingerly pulled out of Sam, his fingers finding their way to Sam’s ruined puffy hole. He pulled it apart and slide them into the wet heat causing Sam to groan at how sensitive Dean left him. Dean got off Sam and rolled over next to him opening his arms so Sam could get comfy in his embrace. Sam arranged himself so he was resting on Dean’s chest, almost completely on top of him.

“You know I’m still going to go out soon. I have things I've gotta do Sammy, you know that.” Dean carded his fingers through Sam’s sweaty hair.

“I’m not gonna be gone as long as I thought. There's no way I can stay away from this sweet ass, ‘sides I gotta go out and get something special for you.” Sam smiled into Dean’s chest. He still didn't want Dean to leave him at the bunker alone but he had a feeling it wasn't going to be this way for long.


End file.
